


Sharing is Caring

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Kyo is a horny Kyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckielric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beckielric).



> Prompt[s]: Hey, I was wondering if I could request a fic involving anything Kaoru x Kyo x Toshiya? Kyo x Kaoru and Kyo x Toshiya are my fav pairings, so I figured the OT3 is the best of both worlds. XD  
> Comments: for [](http://beckielric.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beckielric.livejournal.com/)**beckielric**. Gratuitous porn, period.  
>  Beta Readers: kismekilmeluvme, gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Male Chauvinist Pig" by Gossip

The evening had been a long one, but a good one for the entire band. The show had been amazing, the venue sold out, and all of them had felt good about the performance they’d put on. As such, they’d decided that going out for a small celebration afterwards was a good idea and they’d ended up at a little bar not far from Kyo’s apartment.

It had surprised them all when Kyo hadn’t just bailed within the first fifteen minutes as he usually tended to do. And when he’d actually stuck around _and_ started to drink, there had been more than a few shocked looks traded amongst the band members.

The night wore on and eventually Shinya had to leave, his dogs having been inside for far too long and Die had trailed off after him, not to the surprise of most of the remaining people. In fact, there was a running bet that they had a fling going on that they were unwilling to admit to, but no one had proof, so it was just juicy gossip at that point.

Toshiya tipped back his chair, letting out a rather large yawn and then rubbing at his eyes. “Jesus fuck I’m tired,” he informed, shaking his head a little. “But worth it… totally worth it.”

Kaoru held up his drink from across the table, toasting apparently to the air, grunted, and then took a long drink from the glass.

Kyo looked up from the table, his head still pillowed on his arms, a stack of four empty glasses beside him. "I'm really a happy person on the inside, just not on the outside," he slurred. He paused for a moment, blinking at the far wall and then cracked one of those all-too-rare smiles.

"Wow, that was deep." Toshiya snorted. "You need to lay off the booze, man." His hand came to pat Kyo’s arm, the chair slipping back down to have all four legs on the floor in the process.

Kyo stared at the hand on his arm, his gaze trying to focus on it, a concentrated look on his face. “Maybe _you_ need to lay off the booze.”

Kaoru and Toshiya looked at one another and then stood up at the same time. “We should leave,” the bassist offered. “Go back to your apartment for a while.” It only made sense… it was the closest after all.

Kyo seemed okay with that idea, standing up and wavering on the spot for a moment before he caught himself and then just turned around and headed for the door.

The guitarist picked up Kyo’s forgotten jacket, a bemused smirk on his face. “And here I thought I was trashed,” he mumbled to Toshiya, watching the little blonde totter off toward the exit.

“I’m beginning to understand why he doesn’t drink with us.” Toshiya tossed down the payment for their last round of drinks and then ushered Kaoru out as well, his hand on the shorter man’s back.

The walk to Kyo’s apartment was fairly uneventful, Kyo mostly keeping his footing and the other two holding their liquor far better than that. Once they were inside the small apartment they all removed their shoes and migrated to the living room. Kyo flopped on the couch in the center seat, sprawling there, the other two men sitting on either side of him.

Kyo sagged to the side, sort of leaning against Kaoru, not seeming to want his usual bubble of space that he was so adamant about when sober. Eventually, he spoke up again. “Now I’m happy on the outside.”

Toshiya and Kaoru shared a confused look and then glanced down at Kyo, who was peering up at them from his crouched position, a look on his face that was anything but innocent. “What the hell does that mean?” Kaoru finally asked.

Kyo lifted one hand and pointed down his body to where his pants were clearly tented. “Happy on the outside.”

The sound that left Toshiya’s lips caused Kaoru to snort, both of them shaking their heads. “Wow, Kyo, that’s… um… special.”

“Yes. It is special. And you should feel special for seeing it.” He reached down, both hands fumbling with his pants until he had them open and yanked them down enough to reveal his dick. “Ta~da!” he sang out, both hands moving to sort of present his dick to the other two men.

Toshiya cracked up and Kaoru swatted at Kyo’s hand a little. “Did you really just tada your dick?”

Kyo tilted his head back to stare up at Kaoru. “Yes.” His hand moved to Kaoru’s thigh, rubbing at it a bit while he stared up at the other man.

“Um… Kyo?” Kaoru looked pointedly at the hand on his thigh, one eyebrow arched. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” His other hand crept over onto Toshiya’s leg, fingers dancing their way toward the bassist’s crotch.

Kaoru glanced at Toshiya, seeing how the vocalist’s hand was wandering there as well. “My god, man… are you sure you didn’t have something besides booze?”

Kyo’s hand reached its destination in Toshiya’s lap, groping at his crotch and causing the bassist to moan, his hips jerking a bit. “Alcohol,” he informed, his tone very matter-of-fact, “makes me horny.”

Kaoru’s eyes darted between Toshiya and Kyo, watching the vocalist grabbing at Toshiya’s crotch and the way Kyo’s dick jerked as he flexed the muscles there. His drunken mind tried to tangle around what was happening and finally decided that it was a waste of time to try to figure it out, and went with it. He pushed Kyo’s hand against his own crotch, groaning the moment Kyo began to rub at his dick through his pants, attempting to make him hard.

Toshiya didn’t appear to be hesitating at all, opening his pants and helping Kyo get a good grip on him before he reached for the vocalist’s dick, starting to help him out with his not-so-small problem. “God, Kyo,” he groaned, “I love it when you get like this.”

Kaoru’s eyes snapped up to Toshiya and he breathed out, “He does this… often?”

Kyo spoke up for himself and offered, “When I’m drunk,” as he started to work on Kaoru’s zipper, not doing so well with it in his current state.

Toshiya smirked. “Oh… just wait. He’s amazing at giving head.” He reached to tilt Kyo’s chin up and looked him in the eye. “Do you want to suck our dicks?” Kyo nodded, licking his lips and Toshiya pushed two fingers into his mouth. “Good… good… we’ll see how you fare on keeping two men happy at the same time, you horny little fuck.”

Kyo gave a warning bite to the fingers in his mouth, glowering at him as he pulled back. “Don’t call me fuck.”

Kaoru pushed Kyo’s fingers away and opened his own pants for him, moving his underwear aside and revealing his hard cock. He gave it a few good strokes on his own before he tilted Kyo’s head in his direction, leaning down to give him a brief kiss on the lips. “How about you wrap those lips around my dick, gorgeous?”

Kyo grunted, managing to situate himself so he was leaning over Kaoru’s lap and still had one hand on Toshiya’s dick, his slight frame making it easier. He breathed over the tip and let out a laugh. “Flattery gets you everywhere.” His tongue slid out, lapping at Kaoru to make him slick before he slid his mouth all the way down on the other’s dick and started to bob his head, hand still jerking Toshiya off.

Toshiya rolled his eyes, but watched the way Kyo went down on Kaoru’s dick like he loved it. He was always so enthusiastic when it came to this sort of thing and it thrilled Toshiya enough to be watching such a thing that he pushed Kyo’s hand away and slipped down to the floor between Kyo’s legs. “Let me make it up to you.” He leaned in, flicking his tongue over the head of Kyo’s cock and then slowly starting to take him into his mouth, doing so bit by bit.

Kyo groaned, his efforts on Kaoru’s dick doubling as Toshiya began to suck him off. This was way more exciting than just giving. His hips pitched up a bit every so often as he moaned and groaned around Kaoru’s dick, his hands fondling over Kaoru’s balls and thighs, one of them pushing up under the guitarist’s shirt to play with his nipples.

Kaoru’s head fell back on the couch, his hips pushing up. “Fuck… Kyo,” he groaned out, one hand coming to rest on the blonde’s head, just gently petting the other’s hair as he sucked his dick. “Goddamn you’re good at this.” Kyo hummed around him and Kaoru sort of lost it, holding Kyo’s head in place as he pushed up into his mouth a few times, panting. “Oh god, oh fuck!”

Kyo’s hands forcefully pushed Kaoru’s hips back down as he took him all the way in to the base, sucking hard and then moaning loudly around him. He bobbed his head a few times very quickly, repeating the process until the guitarist let out a sharp cry, hips jerking harshly. Kyo pulled back, closing his eyes and holding the base of Kaoru’s dick, the other’s cum spurting out over his lips and chin. He jerked him off a few times to get him fully empty and then settled back, his own hand going to push Toshiya’s head down on his dick further.

Toshiya choked a little and glared up at him before Kyo relented and let him go back to what he’d been doing before.

The vocalist wiped his lips a little on the back of his hand and he glanced at Kaoru, who was putting his dick away. “Maybe Kaoru would like to suck me off while I give you what you deserve, Toshiya.”

The bassist popped up off Kyo’s dick and looked at the other man. “Please?”

Kaoru shrugged. “Never done it before, but it can’t be that hard.” He slid off the seat and waved Toshiya out of his way.

Toshiya came up to sit where Kaoru had been, motioning Kyo down toward his dick. “Come on. I’ve been waiting months for your mouth again.”

Kyo gave him a funny look and then hovered over his dick for a moment. “You could just ask.” With that, he spit on Toshiya’s cock and then worked it over him with his hand before leaning down and starting to suck him off. A moment later, he started to moan, Kaoru really going to town on his dick, head bobbing quickly, loud slurping noises filling the room.

“Enthusiastic,” Toshiya commented, a smirk on his lips as he stroked at Kyo’s hair, a look of bliss already on his face from the vocalist’s mouth.

Kyo grunted in response, his hands taking up wandering on the bassist’s body now that he was presented with a second man to do this to. After a few minutes of that, he pulled off Toshiya’s dick and gave a surprised cry, a look of shock and pleasure on his face.

For his part, Kaoru started to cough, pulling up off Kyo’s dick, cum trailing between his lips and Kyo’s cock, his eyes watering. “Oh fucking god that tastes horrible.”

Toshiya let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Dude didn’t give you any warning.” He glanced at Kyo’s still shocked face and then down at the mess he’d made all over his own lap once Kaoru had pulled back. “I’m not sure he’s sober enough to know he was gonna though.” He patted Kyo’s head and then urged him back down, hearing no complaints from the vocalist as he went back to sucking his dick.

Kaoru grabbed a tissue and started wiping up his mouth, spitting into the tissue a few times. “No wonder girls don’t want us to fucking cum in their mouth. It’s disgusting!” He made a distasteful sound and screwed up his nose, sitting back and watching Kyo suck the other’s dick.

“Ennhh… Kyo doesn’t seem to mind it most times. But he likes it better when you cum on his face.” His hand moved to Kyo’s back, gently rubbing at him as he started to suck him harder, moaning around him. “Mmm… you always know what to do, Kyo.”

Kyo grunted, shifting a bit and bringing one knee up on the couch, hunching over Toshiya more and putting his whole body into the bobbing motion.

Toshiya groaned and tapped Kyo’s back twice, letting him know in his usual fashion that he was about to explode. The vocalist pulled up off his dick and closed his eyes, Toshiya taking his dick in hand and jerking off quickly. When he came, he stroked himself with sharp motions, causing his cum to spurt out further, splashing over Kyo’s nose, lips, and cheeks.

The vocalist flopped back on the couch, his hand coming down to grasp his still hard dick, jerking frantically, already slicked by his cum. He started to writhe and moan, hips thrusting against the air, one hand pushing up his shirt and nails clawing at his chest. His cries grew louder and louder, hips straining and humping as though he were actually fucking someone rather than just his hand.

“Sweet Jesus,” Kaoru murmured, his eyes on the other.

Toshiya let out a rumble of agreement, his hand sliding up under Kyo’s body, cupping the vocalist’s ass and squeezing gently.

That seemed to jolt Kyo into his orgasm, a half-scream ripping from his throat, his hand jerking harshly down on his dick a few times as cum spurted from the tip, coating his fingers, some landing on his jeans instead. He seemed to deflate, letting out a huff and then just lying there, a dazed sort of look on his face.

It wasn’t but another minute before he began to snore, his hand still on his cum-covered dick, mouth slack-jawed and Toshiya’s cum on his face.

Kaoru and Toshiya glanced at one another and then shrugged. Toshiya got up and grabbed some tissues, wiping up Kyo’s face and then doing his best on his hand, not wanting to chance waking him with his dick. He left him alone then, doing up his own pants and nodding his head toward the bedroom. “We should go sleep this off here I think.”

Kaoru pulled himself up from the floor. “Agreed.”

**The End**  



End file.
